the_squad_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Dump
overview or something dump is the worst fucking bongus. he succs. his memes are pretty alright (better than sis) and he really cool. everyone loves dunmp always forever. he invented chunch. thanks bye.a https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BFTM6yGTEM relationships lol cindy: hey mom trixie: hey mom vil: hey mom jstn: helo brothr ice: a pretty alright broski sis: ew pink girl: ｓｕｃｃ trivia * gay lol * worst squadboy * dunp has 3 moms * sis is stupd * fuck.jpg * inventor of chunch quotes * munch munch i wanna crunch on some chunch * m gay * m gril * sis is stpdi xd * succ m fucc * ruptured my rumpus * wow gay lol * I hear the drums echoing tonight But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation She's coming in, 12:30 flight The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation I stopped an old man along the way Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you" It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never had The wild dogs cry out in the night As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company I know that I must do what's right As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never had Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa I bless the rains down in Africa (I bless the rain) I bless the rains down in Africa (I bless the rain) I bless the rains down in Africa I bless the rains down in Africa (Ah, gonna take the time) Gonna take some time to do the things we never had * Traveling in a fried-out Kombi On a hippie trail, head full of zombie I met a strange lady, she made me nervous She took me in and gave me breakfast And she said Do you come from a land down under? Where women glow and men plunder? Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover Buying bread from a man in Brussels He was six-foot-four and full of muscles I said, "Do you speak-a my language?" He just smiled and gave me a Vegemite sandwich And he said I come from a land down under Where beer does flow and men chunder Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover Yeah Lyin' in a den in Bombay With a slack jaw, and not much to say I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me Because I come from the land of plenty?" And he said Do you come from a land down under? (oh yeah yeah) Where women glow and men plunder? Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover Living in a land down under Where women glow and men plunder Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover Living in a land down under Where women glow and men plunder Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover Living in a land down under Where women glow and men plunder Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover Living in a land down under Where women glow and men plunder Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover Category:Overview